Flare Up!
by LifeOfRed
Summary: When you suddenly hit the rumor mill. And after being ignored and thought invisible for your whole life. But suddenly, one single can mistake make you more famous than Paris Hilton in High School. You'd think that you missed out of life. Sam Manson knows how her life turned popular.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Extremely Hot. Just extremely hot. That patch of onyx hair that never stay in one angle, and he sure as hell must give up after trying to tame his bangs. That slightly heavily toned chest and those broad shoulders. And that goofy lopsided grin that makes me melt by just the bare sight of him. And don't even get me started on those eyes. A vibrant shade of sapphire and blue topaz which is the state gem of the US state of Texas. Those eyes that just see through your very sou... Okay, back up. Gawking is not good for my image or my health.

I'm sure that you must be wondering what the heck I just described in the first paragraph that describes the year of my humiliation and retaliation. Well to start this, I just want to say that in a sea of students swarming in the cafeteria of Casper High. I am the one that has a table all for herself. No I am not that loner who is picking his nose, I am the one all in black and the one who is tucked securely by the garbage can. Away from the wandering eyes of the perverted boys and stuck up cheerleaders.

Lets just forget the fact that I didn't introduce myself. Well that is because I don't want you to find out. Because trust me, it will not end nicely. I sometimes question myself, 'why am I even putting an effort in trying to tell my story, it's not that anyone would listen or care to let me explain myself'.

But the fact that I didn't tell you my name doesn't say that I couldn't at least describe my image. I am a goth. But the contradictions to that statement are;

1) I talk too much for a goth.

2) I am too cheery for a goth.

3) My thoughts and rituals are different for a goth.

4) My beliefs are quite different from those of a goth, meaning I don't go off screaming 'Bloody Murder' whenever I see something colorful like pink or other such shit. And before you say something, I don't smoke or screw off with deep shit. I like my solitude and believe me when I say this, I haven't gone on a single date since my 2nd grade prom with the boy who I had a crush on.

5) My song choice is different from most Goths.

6) My movie preferences are different from a Goth's.

7) I have been crying to much for a goth.

8) And my thoughts regarding a certain blue-eyed boy is irking to pass me as one of those preppy blonde bimboes. Except that my hair are ebony colored. And especially the fact that I am still gawking at said boy who is sitting a few tables away from me.

Oh look, he took the sixth bite of his sandwich, maybe it was seventh, but I considered that one as a nibble. And yes that sounds creepy, but I've had a crush on him for 10 years, and 11 if you count the Valentine date in 2nd grade. Yes, he was my first and last date. And afterwards, I just adopted my goth image and I just let go to trying to keep tabs on boys hitting on me. And eventually everyone left me alone.

Except for that Paulina, she sticks to me like a leech. Trying real hard to break me by saying shit to me all the time. But you know what they say, 'Sticks and Stones may break my bones. But words will not cripple my unstable and heavily dependent level of self-worth'. So I tend to ignore, but that just flares up her ego.

For those who don't know her, lets just say that you're not missing out much. But if you are a shallow, low life guy who chases skirts for a living. Then I will summarize her appearance for you. A girl will dark brown hair that could almost pass as black. With tanned skin and teal blue eyes. And a self esteemed smirk on her face. A Latino.

What!? I told you that I left trying to fit in years ago. So what did you expect me to tell you!

Anyway, back on the topic of my life. I wouldn't call myself a goth, a full goth, as people tend to call me 'the Goth Bird of Happiness'. And my wardrobe has some colors in it that does not include black or grey or such other morbid colors. But I still don't wear that pathetic excuse of a camisole my Mom made me wear for dinner. I don't do pink, but that doesn't stop her from trying.

I add purple, green, cream and sometimes, Okay many times, blue to my choice of clothing. That helps my Mom and Dad to stay off my back for 15 minutes. Enough time for me to escape that hell hole.

I took a bite of my salad and looked up to see that table number 4's denizens were glaring at me. The band geeks. But weren't the dudes from table number 13 going to glare first, then these guys. Well they beat them to it. This goes on for a whole agonizing half hour of lunch break. And it didn't help that I was so much ignored through out my life that I became accustomed to being invisible. But then the sudden popularity that was given to me in my senior year. The attention was negative and it killed.

I looked at my long time crush, well long time being the key word because I've had a crush on him since the moment he passed me the ball in kindergarten. Yup, I had it bad.

He was smiling that crooked grin of his at some joke his friend told him. I looked to his left and saw the techno-geek Foley. The best friend of my crush, Danny Fenton. Foley was, in general eccentric. He was a meat lover, and he inhaled food and downed it like he would drink water. I wrinkled my nose at an image that popped in my head. I might not be full goth, but I was an ultra recyclo vegetarian, who is a human activist and head of the animal rights department, and I despise, no, loathe people who kill poor animals for their own selfish reasons.

And I was not judging the poor guy. He might be a real funny guy who was kind at heart, whose family might be supporting an orphanage or something. He might be into charities, but eating meat like that is just wrong and gross.

Just then Danny looked up from his meal and glanced at me, I was petrified. I wasn't one of those girls who spied their crushes and kept a distance of ten to twenty feet between themselves and their crushes, and stammered and blushed when they were suddenly talking to them. But the way he looked me in the eye and then lowered his head guiltily, well that just made me sure of the fact that the rumors were still intact with him, and it surprised me also that people were silent, and had been for a few weeks. But they were warming up, because this is high school. Gossiping is like a disease in these places.

But when he looked up suddenly and smile softly at me. Well it gave me hope that he still trusted and believed in me. I tried to smile while looking him in the eye, but my eyes were stinging with the impact his smile put on me, and I lowered my head but smiled nonetheless. The tears were coming and I had to get out of here.

Once people found out that my walls were down and I was vulnerable, then I was sure that they would attack with full force. I blinked and used my forefinger to wipe the tears from the rims of my eyes. He saw that and looked at me worriedly, I shrugged as I saw his concern, telling him that I was fine. It was always silent messages like these between us and I was more than happy that he still trusted me.

He slowly looked away, his frown deepening as he looked away. It pained me, but my further thoughts escaped me when a spitball landed in my hair. Again. Seriously?! Spitballs?! In the cafeteria!? The only thing that happened here was a food fight. And I was more than tempted to through my salad dressing at the bastard who did this. But I calmed. At least it wasn't gum. I picked out the ball and I wanted to hurl.

That meant that I was skipping next period for a nice shower in the girls locker room. Surely the teacher will understand. But then I think that the teachers had been ignoring me also.

I remembered the time a wad of gum was thrown in my hair. Mr. Falooka gave that kid detention for about two weeks. It wasn't because that kid messed up. But he had messed up with Mr. Falooka's favorite student. Now I was just another trouble maker for him, and he ignored me in the best. That time I had gotten half of my head shaved and turned up to school looking like a version of Cher Loyd.

That was a nice memory. But now was not the time to go reminiscing about the past. I was here now and I had some asshole's sweat beaded in my hair. I finished my salad and picked up stuff and ran. I was sure that Danny's eyes were following me. And they were.

So are you sure you want to know what happened. I mean, I put a fucking bastard in jail for what he did. So, are up for it?

* * *

**My new story, I thought of it after watching 'Easy A'. I am messed up. I have been posting chapter after chapter, and I don't give a damn about completing even one?! How will I do this. So people help me by giving more and better reviews.  
**

**I mean those who have followed and favorited me and my stories, at least those people should post a review. It helps us to continue.**

**Also I need a beta.**

**And the person who usually helps me is AWOL. Yes, I am talking about you **_Son__och__u_**. Where are you?**

**Love,**

**Red**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So it all started out one cool morning of September. The start of our last year of high school. Most people would think of this as a blessing. But knowing me, this had to be an omen that something bad was bound to happen. How is that you say? How could one slip of a girl get in trouble on such a fine day? Well lets just say that Murphy was my friend in kinder garden, and I accidentally pushed him off the swings. From there on out he became my enemy and swore revenge. Resulting in Murphy's law which was actually his payback at me. And if you didn't understand the thick layer of sarcasm in this statement than you probably will be thinking that this is some romantic sappy story with lots of crying on behalf of a goth girl who turned emo. And before you ask, I did not actually turn emo!

I was walking through the crowds of students, mostly sophomores who were running around with their schedules and the seniors who are trying get a kick out of pranks on the new kids. I feel sad for them, because I once was inflicted pain in these very hallways. I shuddered at the memories that came flashing in my head.

I walked slowly towards my locker, my arms were killing me because of the extra books and notes. I blamed my mother if I couldn't write a single word on my notebook during class. It was her fault that I was bagless. I mean would it look good if a girl with an all black attire moved around with a pink bag. My spider bag was thrown out in the dumpster when my Mom went to clean my room herself. She hated that little spider on my bag. And she was so very sweet to buy me a new one. The minute she gave me that bag, I had screamed and ran towards the dumpster to retrieve my old bag. And I would have brought it with me today if it weren't for the fact that it was reeking. Real bad.

So here I was with my bare hands and these really heavy books. And just when I thought that things could have been worse. I was rammed with a blonde, I fell she didn't. I dropped my books and my notes went flying on the ground. I mumbled an apology, but as I looked up, she was gone. It was so unfair, it was her fault and I ended up apologizing. My vision was blurry. And a moment later I realized that my glasses were on the ground as well. I reached for them but someone was fast enough. A hand picked up the glasses with one hand and the other hand reached for my books that were lying on the ground.

It was all fuzzy and I couldn't clearly see the face of the person. All I knew that it was male. I could see a pair of blue eyes and black hair, but I was never lucky enough, and it sure as hell wasn't _him._ But as one hand tentatively took a hold of my face and the other placed the glasses in front of my eyes, and I saw the owner of those hands, I was petrified. Guess it was my lucky day, it was indeed, Danny Fenton.

He gave me that handsome grin of his. Making his eyes crinkle a bit, he spoke, "Hi there!"

"Hey!" was the breathless remark. And I was fully aware that his hand was still on my cheek. And I was burning up.

"If people continued to be jerks like that, ramming into people, then one day someone will be squashed in this hallway!" he moved his hand away and picked up my books and notes for me. My trance broke the second his eyes shifted from mine. And I cleared my throat, the blush still adorning my cheek. I sighed inwardly and spoke, "And no one would ever find out. Not even the janitor would be able to find out the remains!" I laughed lightly to not make this situation awkward for me than it already was. He laughed lightly and my heart thumped loudly in my chest. I would be melting any second now.

He handed me my books and a few stray notes. I mumbled a 'thanks' and we both stood up. It was always like this since 2nd grade. We weren't the best of friends, but we were friends nonetheless. And these exchange of words were nice while they lasted. When I checked my books the bell rang, and I still was nowhere near my locker. Great! detention on the first day. He shrugged and ran for his first period after saying 'Goodbye' and I smiled in his direction.

I was about to go towards my locker when he called back, "You should leave your glasses off more often. You look good that way!" have a shout that left me with a dazed smile as I waltzed towards my locker. But this would be a bad day nonetheless. And that was proved when I was given detention and afterwards I found out that I lost my 4 page essay in the halls. And I would have to start over again for that. And it didn't help that I had tripped during lunch because Paulina wasn't careful, at least that was what she said and I know how she played dirty.

Other than that, I remained invisible. As invisible as I could, and that helped my sanity.

Gym was, in some words, interesting. Not that it isn't interesting throughout the semester. That was for the fact that even though I am a person that is regarded as ,'Four eyes'. And I do not wear glasses for fashion or something, but I have eye sight problems. So even though I'm a nerd in my peer's dictionary, I am exceptionally good at sports. I mean I had impressed Mrs. Tetslaff, the bull. People were scared of her. She had scared the shit out of Mr. Lancer, who scared the shit out of children. So you could guess what children thought of her. She was dressed as Frankenstein in the Halloween party last year. And she was famous in Casper High as the Undertaker. That is scary, but she had actually said two words of sentiments that she never said to anyone in her history of Casper High couching, 'Good Job!" I was beyond exhilarated.

Anyway, as I said that today Gym was exceptionally good, well that was because I made a friend. Yes, a real friend. Not one of my muses or my parents or that cat that always came by my window at night. The cat that I sometimes fed... Okay so maybe I always fed it. It's cute, it's like Snowbell from Stuart Little. That cute fluffball, and the way it gnaws its whiskers with its paws and purred. That was cute and I had to feed it. I think I'm gonna name it Emma, it certainly is female. So now I have a cat named Emma.

Anyway, the way I made my one friend was painful, and to this day my back hurts and it will still be hurting when I reach 40. Tetslaff partnered up all the kids and they did their fair share of P.T. I was partnered up with the girl with the olive black curly hair and jade colored eyes. I couldn't get her name then. She was climbing the rope and I was standing on the ground holding the rope waiting for her to climb down so I could go up. She was almost to the top when her hands slipped and she fell.

And I was, well, me. So I had to be chivalrous and I spread my arms apart to catch her. Seriously I was not Superman or any other super hero who made a living out of catching falling damsels. And that girl certainly was not Louis Lane in her business blouse falling from the twentieth floor of a building. And she was definitely not thin, she was healthy, that meant that I was either going to break my back or my hands, because I am thin like a stick. And when she fell on me, well lets just say that after a few seconds I started counting stars. I heard a distant voice calling my name but I was nursing the bruise on my head and my butt.

Someone hoisted me up and I was leaning back on some guy's chest who was shaking me awake. And finally I realized that I was falling more in love with this guy, "You okay?" I nodded my head and he helped me up. And who was he?! Yes, it was him, Danny Fenton. He was still fussing over my trip to the next fall and that girl who fell on me stood in front of me with a guilty expression. I eased Danny back and faced her. She bit her lips, "You alright?!" I nodded again.

"I'm sorry!" was her hurried reply and she was still irking with guilt.

"It's okay. I'm fine!"

She placed her hand on my shoulder and thanked my saving her butt. Mine hurt like hell. She was still blabbering and I had to stop her because my head was hurting real bad.

"It's okay!" I shouted at her and she fell silent, "It's no big deal, you fell, I tried to catch you. Everybody's okay so no fussing!"

She nodded and smiled a little, then reached for her short's pocket and pulled out a small note and handed it over to me, "Your funny! Call me!" and with that she dashed towards the locker room. I stared at the place she left and held up the note she gave me. It was her cell number. Two things hit me, one, what kind of person kept their cell number written on a paper and in their pockets and walked around with it. And two, what did she mean by, 'Call me!', who does that?! My eyes turned wide as I realized that she was a lesbian and I was her new prey.

I was horribly aware that Danny was holding me. I eased out of him and looked at him with a smile, "Thanks, Danny!" He grinned at me and reached for my hand that had the note in it and waved it in front of me, "Keep it safe. She doesn't trust many people!" He was talking about that girl. Okay, now I was mortified. He let go off me and walked towards his friend and waved back at me. I gazed at the note and the first thing I did when I reached my room was to search after this girl.

Her name was Valerie Grey, she was part of the A-listers but they kicked her out when he Dad went bankrupt and from there on out she secluded herself. But thank goodness she was straight. I let out a sigh of relief at the realization.

From that day on, me and Valerie were inseparable. We talked non stop and my life turned fairly good.

It was Friday and our Ravens had a soccer game. Both me and Valerie stayed, she stayed because she liked the game. I stayed because Danny was the mascot. The lights lit the stadium and the mascot was announced. Danny came running in the field. Valerie turned her attention from her drink to me, "I think he likes you!" I blushed and stuttered, "No-o, He-e doesn't!" and she shrugged, "Then you like him!" she smiled smugly at me and I glared at her. But sighed, "You know what, I am fantasizing what he has under that costume!" and she nudged me. I turned towards her and saw that she was staring at something, or rather someone.

I turned to her line of vision. That was the first time I saw _him_. He was looking at me and he had his mouth etched in a smirk. Valerie whispered something in my ear, "Gregor Kane! He's part of the A-list. Bad boy number. 1" I nodded absently and stared at the guy who still hadn't looked away. I was daring him with my stare but he was shameless. He had dyed grey hair and a black and white wardrobe. He was leaning against the sill.

I turned since he was going to act like a bastard. And Valerie whispered again, "He's really bad news. Better stay away from him!" as if I was going to launch myself in his arms because he was smouldering at me with those green eyes. He was an A-list, enough reasons for me to ignore him.

But a nagging feeling at the back of my head said that ignoring him was going to be hard.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you people for the positive feedback. I would like to know if I made any mistakes. Because the guy that helps me is not here. Anyway, reviews please. It helps.  
**

_NOTE:_** People I was planning on making a one shot, but I need your help for it. State down what you want and like in a romantic story, any romantic scenes. And I will make a one shot out of it. This is a challenge from my muse, Red Threat, and I want to create a viewers choice one shot. So describe below.**

**Love,**

**Red**


End file.
